Courage
by Angelica R
Summary: [La légende de Blanche-Neige. Spoil Ep50] : Trois points de vue différents quant au sacrifice de Blanche-Neige.
1. Absurdité

Courage.

[La légende de Blanche-Neige. Spoil Ep50] : Trois points de vue différents quant au sacrifice de Blanche-Neige.

Absurdité.

Point de vue de Christelle/La Reine

Blanche-Neige gisait au sol à cet instant précis.

Morte.

Et la reine ne comprenait pas.

Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens, et elle devait reconnaître que cette situation était empreinte d'une certaine absurdité.

La princesse l'avait reconnue à l'instant même où elle était entrée, elle n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi faire cela ? Pourquoi accepter cette pomme empoisonnée de la main même de celle qui ne souhaitait que la voir morte ?

La reine ne parvenait pas à saisir la raison de l'acte de sa belle-fille.

Elle ne voyait pas tout ce qu'il y avait de sublime et de tragique dans la décision de la jeune femme.

Si jamais la reine avait été elle-même, et non possédée par une entité maléfique, elle aurait su, elle aurait compris.

« Quelle absurdité ! Pensa-t-elle. Que croyait donc cette petite idiote ? Qu'elle s'en sortirait ? Qu'elle pourrait continuer à me défier ? Elle a eu bien tord ! »

Un sourire victorieux s'installa sur le visage de la femme aux traits vieillis par la magie noire et son usage trop fréquent.

Elle ne savait pas qu'en réalité elle avait déjà perdu. Qu'elle perdrait toujours contre la princesse et ses amis.

Elle ne savait pas que ce qu'elle voyait comme une simple absurdité était en réalité un grand acte de courage.


	2. Evidence

Évidence.

Point de vue de Blanche-Neige.

Le cœur de Blanche-Neige lui faisait mal. Elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer si cela avait surtout à voir avec le sort funeste de ses amis, ou avec les plans de sa belle-mère pour la tuer.

Son royaume pétrifié, ses amis transformés en pierre, et probablement déjà morts.

Ils l'étaient si elle ne faisait pas tout de suite le bon choix.

Une vieille femme était là, face à elle, et le cœur de la princesse saignait.

Elle avait tout de suite su. La pomme n'avait pas été le seul indice, malgré le soudain vieillissement de Christelle, elle avait compris.

Blanche-Neige aurait pu la chasser immédiatement, elle aurait dû.

Elle n'avait pas pu.

Tenter de raisonner sa belle-mère aurait été inutile, elle n'était pas elle-même.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Au début, elle essaya. Lui prendre la bâton enchanté de Jonas, qui lui permettrait de sauver le royaume. Mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Et alors, elle comprit.

La pomme.

Ce serait un manière de faire diversion elle avait en elle la magie des éléments, cela ne la tuerait pas.

Et sa belle-mère ne le savait pas, elle ne s'y attendrait pas.

Elle ne tomberait pas.

Elle ne mourrait pas.

Mais une fois qu'elle aurait utilisé la magie du bâton pour libérer le royaume du sortilège, ce ne serait plus le cas.

Elle le savait.

Elle l'acceptait.

Sauver ses amis qui avaient tant fait pour elle, ce n'était que justice.

À aucun moment, que ce soit avant d'utiliser cette magie, ou avant de s'écrouler, elle ne pensa que ce qu'elle faisait relevait d'un acte de courage.

Cela lui apparut juste comme une évidence.


	3. Héroïne

Héroïne.

Point de vue des nains et du prince Richard.

À la joie soudaine et imprévue avait succédé un complet désespoir.

Les nains se trouvaient encore au seuil de leur petite maison, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Blanche-Neige les avait sauvés, elle avait sauvé tout le royaume, elle s'était battu pour eux. Comme ils s'étaient battus pour elle, sauf qu'elle l'avait fait au péril de sa vie.

Et qu'elle était morte.

Leur petite princesse s'était sacrifiée pour eux.

Ils la sauveraient, pas eux, certes, ce serait au prince de le faire, mais ils ne resteraient pas inactifs, _ils ne le laisseraient pas mourir_.

Pas encore, pas à nouveau. À nouveau, ils la sauveraient.

 _§§§§_

Richard faisait à présent route en direction du château, bien décidé à sauver sa princesse. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme une personne fragile.

Un peu frêle, certes, mais pas non plus impuissante.

Les nains lui avaient raconté ce qu'il était advenu, le royaume changé en pierre, la magie accordée à leur princesse.

Et son sacrifice.

Le prince se sentait pétrifié, intérieurement, repassant ces informations dans sa tête.

Il n'avait jamais soupçonné que la jeune femme puisse posséder une telle force en elle, qu'elle ait un tel sens du sacrifice.

Elle était quelqu'un de bien, forte, et courageuse, prête à se battre pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Son courage l'avait quelque peu étonné, mais au final, pas tant que cela.

Maintenant, il savait qu'elle avait été prête à mourir pour eux, pour eux tous, sans penser à elle-même.

Alors il se dirigeait le plus vite possible vers le château, pour la sauver, elle, après qu'elle les ait sauvés, eux.

Pas parce qu'elle était une jeune fille en détresse, pas seulement parce qu'il l'aimait, ou bien parce que c'était son devoir de le faire.

(Cela allait beaucoup plus loin que cela.)

Mais parce qu'elle le méritait.

Et parce qu'elle était une héroïne…


End file.
